


Best Date Ever

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Sex in a Car, sexual intercourse while in a vehicle, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Inuyasha thinks is a most disastrous date, Kagome believes to be quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I received tumblr, which was a simple request for car sex haha. I'm probably gonna be posting all of my prompts from there on here. Enjoy!

A bolt of lightning streaked across the night sky, briefly illuminating the dark country road and the heavy, unforgiving sheets of rain that cascaded from the heavens. Sitting in the front passenger seat of her date’s red Camaro, Kagome bit down on her lip and watched with a worried frown as the half-demon in question slammed the hood back down. Already drenched from being out in the storm for a mere five minutes, he quickly rounded the front end of his car and ducked back into the dry warmth, hastily shutting the door to keep out the wind and rain.

 

The grim look on his face was not promising, but she had to ask anyway. “Well?” she prompted as he wiped off his face with his shirt – not that it did any good since it was completely soaked. “What’s the verdict?”

 

Grimacing as he wrung out some of the water from his hair, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and leveled his date with a look of defeat. “It’s the serpentine belt,” he supplied with dismay. “It’s fraying pretty badly along the entire length, and there’s at least a two inch fissure that I can see riding lengthwise near the alternator.” At Kagome’s blank look, he had to smile a little and explained further, “Basically without it, we have no power and no steering so long story short, we’re stuck here. I called every single garage I can find on Google, but they all told me the same thing: because of the storm, their towing is unavailable.”

 

Kagome’s face dropped and she sighed, slumping back into her seat. “Oh,” she said and stared out the windshield at the raging storm outside. Thunder rumbled directly overhead as the two lapsed into silence, the only sound being the rain as it pelted down on the car, one thinking what a totally disaster of a date this was, while the other’s train of thought was more along the lines of things could be worse and a tiny smile curved a pair of lips upward.

 

“I’m sorry, Kagome,” Inuyasha said suddenly and Kagome turned to him with a puzzled frown. He made a face and his ears dropped low on his head as he glared hard at the steering wheel. “I wanted this to be the greatest date you’ve ever had, so of course everything has to go wrong. First with that damn hibachi place burning our dinner, then the movie theater having a fucking _fire_ in the projection room, it starts storming during our walk along the pier, and now _this._ Dammit, this is a fucking disaster.” Growling, he slammed a fist down on the steering wheel, frustrated at himself. Why couldn’t he ever do anything right?! He was about to beat his frustrations on the steering wheel again when a hand much smaller than his own suddenly settled over his and Inuyasha froze as his gaze darted to his beautiful date beside him who was much closer than before. He hadn’t even noticed her unfastening her seatbelt and sliding across the middle console toward him.

 

Kagome squeezed his hand and graced him with a genuine smile and Inuyasha was surprised to find not even an ounce of annoyance or regret in her gorgeous brown eyes. “Who says it’s not the greatest date I’ve ever had?” she countered even as a soft blush stole across her cheeks. “I’m with you, aren’t I?”

 

Inuyasha gaped at her as her words registered in his brain and slowly the tension eased from his muscles, his heart rate doubled, and a hesitant grin kicked up the corners of his mouth as he carefully threaded his fingers with hers. “Yeah?” he said, his earlier confidence coming back to the fore at the sight of Kagome’s ever widening smile. “I _am_ pretty great, aren’t I?” Inuyasha boasted then laughed when his date rolled her eyes and smacked his chest, though her grin belied any real irritation.

 

“Seriously, Inuyasha,” Kagome continued, squeezing his hand. “It doesn’t matter that our dinner wasn’t edible, we didn’t get to see the chick flick I know you only agreed to because I wanted to see it, and so what if it rained on our walk? It’s unfortunate that your car broke down on us, yes, but we’re still together, and that’s all that matters to me.”

 

Truly in awe by this amazing, beautiful woman that he had somehow been fortunate enough to meet and have her agree to a second date with him, Inuyasha didn’t say anything and simply raised their interlocked hands to press a kiss to their knuckles. He was rewarded by her flush deepening into a becoming shade of scarlet and her smile positively radiated her contentment.

 

She was right, of course. Who cared how terrible the date was going thus far, so long as they were together? And looking on the bright side of this, this was the ideal situation on getting to know one another, just sitting her talking about everything and nothing, laughing, trading jokes, and reveling in one another’s company.

 

Perfectly at ease now with how things turned out, Inuyasha sat back in his seat, and then promptly grimaced when his cold and wet fabric of his shirt clung to his chest and stomach uncomfortably. His jeans weren’t in any better condition either, and he shifted around to try and find a more comfortable position, but to no avail. The denim was pinching his body in places that was _very_ awkward and uncomfortable, and not to mention the chafing was really start to irritate him. But it wasn’t like he had a change of clothes or anything, so he’d just have to suffer until the storm let up and a tow company could haul them back to town.

 

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he used his other hand to pluck his cold and wet shirt away from his skin, wanting to just take it off so he’d be a little less cold and more comfortable, but he didn’t want Kagome feeling weird or thinking he was coming on to her or something.

 

“Why don’t you take your shirt off?” Kagome suddenly suggested, surprising the hell out of him as he whipped his head around to stare at her wide-eyed. She blushed slightly and shrugged. “Well, we’re gonna be here for a while, and it can’t be very comfortable sitting there with a wet shirt. And I don’t want you getting sick, so…” She trailed off and ducked her head to hide her ever-deepening flush, missing the tiny smirk that curled Inuyasha’s lips.

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” he asked, not bothering to say that it was unlikely he would get sick, but grateful all the same, because he really would feel better without his shirt clinging to him like a second skin. “I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to be suggestive or anything.”

 

“No, I know you’re not like that,” Kagome assured, still blushing but giving him an understanding smile. “I wouldn’t have said it if I thought that.”

 

Inuyasha returned her smile with one of his own. “Thanks.” He released her hand and Kagome watched in a mixture of amusement and appreciation as he wiggled about attempting to peel off the clingy material of his shirt and it was only then that the raven-haired woman took note of just how built her half-demon date actually was. With a series of grunts, Inuyasha pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a very nicely shaped chest and an impressive set of six-pack abs that Kagome was suddenly dying to run her fingers over. She was also very pleased to discover that the guy had a yummy little happy trail that disappeared into his wet jeans and abruptly she had the urge to trace that trail with her--

 

“Like what you see?”

 

With a flush that Kagome was pretty sure rivaled that of a tomato, Kagome whipped her gaze back to his face and was horrified to see that Inuyasha was staring at her with a knowing smirk on his face, those deep amber eyes flashing with something that had her blood heating in her veins and her heart doing double time in her chest. Her mouth opened and closed as she attempted to formulate a reply, but her throat had closed up and the inside of her mouth was suddenly like a desert. She could only stare at him with wide and slightly guilty caramel eyes, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

 

Inuyasha dropped his wet shirt to the floor as his eyes went to half-mast and deliberately he trailed his gaze down her body, sweeping over the slender column of her neck, his eyesight picking up her wildly fluttering pulse, down to her chest where he surmised she was either very turned on, or very cold, and further south across her flat stomach with just a sliver of skin showing where her pink camisole rode up slightly. His eyes traced the shapely curve of her hips, concealed in a tight little denim skirt that ended about mid-thigh and his fingers twitched with the sudden temptation to shred it and bare her to his hungry gaze.

 

He heard Kagome’s breath catch in her throat, her scent suddenly spiked, and he flicked his eyes back to her face. She was staring at something considerably lower than his chest and he followed her gaze down to the front of his jeans, where a very noticeable tent had started to develop. Inuyasha’s smirk widened, not at all ashamed of his reaction to her. He liked what he saw, and clearly she did as well, so why bother to deny it? And with them quite literally stranded in the middle of nowhere, alone in his car during a raging storm, Inuyasha decided that now was as good a time as any to “get to know one another.”

 

At that particular thought, his cock hardened into a full-on erection and a deep growl reverberated in his chest. “C’mere,” he rumbled, holding out his hand and curling his fingers in the universal “come hither” gesture.

 

Kagome started at the sound of his husky voice and she snapped her gaze back up, first falling on his face then dropping to his hand, waiting for her to take it and pull her into what Kagome knew would irrevocably change their relationship. She bit her lip even as her tummy erupted with millions of butterflies, her heart racing in her chest, and a curious tightening developing between her thighs. She knew what awaited her should she take that hand, knew there was no going back. She had to be rational here; this was only their second date! But, god, he looked so damn sexy, sitting there without a shirt on, muscles bared for her viewing pleasure, and every time a flash of lightning illuminated the interior of the car, Kagome was able to detect a slight glistening on his chest from his wet shirt. His eyes smoldered at her, drawing her in, filled with promises that she knew he would keep.

 

Before she was even aware of her body moving, Kagome was leaning forward, reaching out her hand, putting it in his and then suddenly she was straddling Inuyasha’s lap, his arm was around her waist and his mouth was on hers with a crushing urgency that had her responding just as eagerly. His tongue slipped into her mouth while his hand slipped under her shirt and discovered smooth skin, warm and enticing and fuck, why was he the only one without a shirt?

 

With a low growl, Inuyasha took a moment sweep her mouth with his tongue, stealing her breath as his own, groaning at her sweet taste, before reluctantly pulling back and wasting no time in divesting her of her shirt, his movements impatient, eager to feel her sink beneath his hands, against his own bared flesh. Kagome was right on board with that plan, raising her hands, letting him yank her camisole over her head and toss it unceremoniously behind him. And fuck if that didn’t turn him on even more. “God, you’re beautiful,” he rumbled before abruptly seizing her hips, canting his own, and grinding her down on his erection as he bent his head and paid homage to the bare skin of her chest.

 

Hands flying to his shoulders, hips bucking forward of their own violation, Kagome could do nothing but hang on as the hard ridge of his erection ground against her aching core and the heat of his mouth mapped her chest, licking, sucking, leaving nibbling little kisses as his hands traveled up her sides and cupped her breasts. His name fell from her mouth on a gasp as his thumbs swept over her nipples, already hardened from the heated perusal of her body earlier, and her head dropped back onto her shoulders, mouth parting as little noises of pleasure escaped past her lips.

 

She heard an impatient growl, and then suddenly cool air caressed her breasts as her bra shredded beneath his claws, warmth enveloped her left nipple, and when his hand dove between her legs and under her skirt to cup her heat, three things happened at once: Kagome’s body jerked backward, Inuyasha slammed back against the car seat in surprise, and the loud blare of a car horn pierced the air for ten solid seconds until Kagome, mortified, shifted her elbow off the steering wheel, her eyes wide and her face scarlet from a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

 

Panting for breath, the haze of pleasure slowly lifted from Inuyasha’s mind as first he stared at the woman sitting on his lap then turned his gaze outside with a grimace. He’d actually forgotten where they were at the moment: inside his car, in the middle of a dark country road, both of them half naked, and though he doubted anybody would be out in this storm, it wasn’t the best place to be doing this sort of activity.

 

That didn’t mean he intended to stop, though.

 

Turning his attention back to the blushing woman in his lap, Inuyasha offered an apologetic grin and Kagome managed to return it with a shy one of her own. Once the distraction had passed, however, it didn’t take long at all for his mind to be once more shrouded in lust as he gazed at her, his eyes going to half-mast as he took in her smooth skin, heaving chest, pretty pink peaks hard and waiting for his attention. Her hair was a tousled mess around her beautifully flushed face, her coffee-colored eyes wide and glazed over with a hunger that elicited a dark, savage growl to reverberate in his chest.

 

Leaning forward, Inuyasha skimmed his lips along the slender line of her jaw, one hand laying claim to her hip while the other traveled up her back and tangled in her raven hair. Her hands landed on his chest and smoothed down to his abs, her fingers tracing the rigid contours and he smirked. “How’s about we move this into the back,” Inuyasha husked in her ear, secretly reveling in the way she shuddered against him. He chuckled and pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses to her jaw, moving down to her neck and promptly deciding that a hickey would look very nice there. Without preamble he latched on, using the grasp he had on her hair to tilt her head back and suck on her neck fervently, using fangs, tongue and lips to leave his mark where everyone could see it.

 

“Aahhh,” Kagome whimpered, closing her eyes and arching her body into his, her hips involuntarily bucking against his own as her fingers ghosted over the steel rod hidden within his jeans. Inuyasha grunted and jerked against her. A tiny smile flitted across her lips. “B-back?” she echoed, the sensations he was tormenting her with erasing all coherent thought until all she could think about was his mouth on her skin, his cock grinding into her core, and his hand massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples, sending little bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

 

Pulling back from her throat after what he deemed an appropriate amount of time worshiping her silky skin, Inuyasha licked his lips and studied his handiwork with a proud smirk. He kissed his mark once last time before returning to claim her mouth again. Kagome moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck as he drank deeply the sweetness of her mouth, growling in satisfaction. “Backseat,” he mumbled against her lips, nibbling on the softness of her bottom one. “More room. Tinted windows.”

 

“O-oh,” Kagome breathed and hummed in the back of her throat as that devilish hand blazed a path down her stomach and deftly unfastened her skirt. She gasped, he chuckled, and suddenly the only thing that mattered was his hands on her body and his mouth on her skin. “ _Yes,_ ” she said on a moan as his hand slipped into her panties and his fingers brushed against her wetness in the slightest caress. A little noise of pleasure sounded  in the back of her throat and rocked her hips against his hand. “Inuyashaaaa,” she whined, her nails raking down his chest, leaving red trails in her wake that the said half-demon intended on wearing like a fucking badge of honor.

 

“Bossy, bossy,” he teased, giving her one last lingering kiss and mumbling against her lips, “Climb into the back first, I’ll follow.” He had to smile when Kagome looked confused for a moment, then she blinked once when the haze momentarily lifted and she nodded, biting down on her lip. He sat back to allow her more room to maneuver and he watched with great appreciation as she slid off his lap and proved just how damn flexible she could be while expertly contorting her slim body in the small space of his car and gracefully landing on the backseat. “Damn,” Inuyasha muttered as his cock gave an approving throb and eager to join the woman, he took a moment to lock the doors and quickly performed some slick maneuvering himself, though with a bit more difficulty since he was definitely larger than the woman waiting for him.

 

A few giggles of amusement and softly uttered curses later, Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome’s prone body on his backseat and he silenced her giggles with his mouth, growling in mock irritation as he grabbed her skirt and swiftly yanked it down her legs. Kagome gasped, he grinned and dropped the garment to the floor. She huffed against his mouth and retaliated by deftly unfastening his jeans and pulling them down his hips before snaking a hand inside and boldly grabbing his hard cock through his boxers. Inuyasha exhaled a sordid curse and his jaw clenched as his hips jerked forward, driving his erection into her hand.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed and the sound of Kagome’s breathy laugh went straight to his dick. Despite himself, he had to grin a little and he shook his head. “Cheeky wench,” he growled and covered her lips with his in a kiss that lasted a good thirty seconds and by the time it was over it had Kagome panting for breath and another flush to paint her skin a becoming shade of scarlet.

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Kagome demanded, releasing him only to slip her hand inside his boxers and wrap her fingers around his cock in a grip that nearly had him coming right there in her hand.

 

A truly savage growl thundered within his chest and he bared his fangs in a lethal smile that bespoke of dark promises and a world of pleasure the likes of which Kagome had never known. His amber eyes flashed, the banked fire in them unleashing to reveal a raging inferno that threatened to consume her whole. “So you command,” he murmured and with a flick of his wrist, her panties met their demise by his claws and his fingers were toying with her clit, delving into her core, pumping at a pace that had Kagome crying out and her back bowing up while her hands desperately grappled for whatever was in reach in an attempt to ground herself. Her hands found his arms and latched on, her nails digging into his skin and she was just about the sexiest thing Inuyasha had ever seen in that moment.

 

Gritting his teeth and unable to wait any more, Inuyasha swore under his breath, shoved his hands under her ass and angled her hips as he wedged one knee between her hip and the seat while he braced his other foot on the floor. Then with a thunderous growl borne from sexual hunger, Inuyasha took but a second to align his stiff cock with her entrance and slammed home with one savage thrust.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Kagome cried out as he filled her and her head slammed back into the seat, her legs snapping up to wrap around his hips and her hands groped behind her to latch onto the door to keep her head from colliding with it. “Ah!”

 

Inuyasha’s smirk was positively wicked as he pounded ruthlessly into her, lifting her ass even more and developing a maddeningly slow grind that had Kagome biting down on her lip hard. “Like that, huh?” he asked, his eyes riveted to the way her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts, the view almost as hypnotizing as watching his cock sliding in and out of her wet body. _Almost._ Every time his gaze was drawn back to what was doing at their hips, growling heatedly at the sight of his slick cock disappearing into her over and over again, covered in her excitement, her slim thighs quivering and her stomach muscles spasming wildly.

 

“I like it,” Kagome moaned, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes fringed with midnight lashes. She was beautifully flushed, her ebony hair disheveled into a sexy mess that framed her face and spilled over her shoulders to tease her heaving breasts with feather light caresses. She bit down on her lip and with a mischievous curl of her lips his only warning, Kagome’s stomach suddenly caved in as she contracted her muscles around his cock, squeezing him between her walls, pulling him in, scorching him with her heat.

 

Inuyasha released a strangled cry and with a curse he shot out his hand to slam against the door above her head, his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed tight as he tired desperately not to blow his load right then. “S-shit, Kagome,” he rasped, needing to pause his rapid thrusts to regain his bearings and catch his breath. Eyes flashing wickedly, Kagome purred and undulated her body, trying to get him to move again because she was so close.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, biting down on her lip, closing her eyes and arching her body like the seductive little vixen she was.

 

Trembling now with a desire Inuyasha hadn’t known was even possible to feel for one woman, he snarled, seized her hips in an iron clad grip that had Kagome gasping, and then pistoned furiously into her hot little body as he bent his head and crashed his mouth down on hers, swallowing her cries of bliss while he sought to make her forget her own name and scream out his.

 

Thrashing beneath him, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and grabbing onto her own breasts just for something to hold on to, Kagome shouted out her pleasure as her hanyou lover ruthlessly fucked the living shit out of her, unforgiving in his plight to make her come before him and damn if he wasn’t succeeding. With every ferocious thrust, the coil in her lower belly wound tighter and tighter, threatening to unleash and send her careening off the edge.

 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, her hands clawing at his arms now, begging him to relieve the terrible ache building between her legs. “ _God_ —please!”

 

“Yeah,” Inuyasha groaned, gritting his teeth, his balls tightening, his stomach clenching, and his heart feeling like it was about to pound right out of his chest as he acquiesced her command for more. Sweat glistened on his skin, his breach punching out of his mouth in hard rasps as he did his best to fuck the girl below him into next week, needing release, but wanting hers even more. “Kagome— _fuck,_ you feel so good.”

 

“Shut up and make me come, goddammit,” Kagome demanded through gritted teeth, managing to summon up enough energy to level an irrigated glare at him and Inuyasha barked out a laugh.

 

“Demanding bitch,” he hissed and with a savage growl, Inuyasha slammed his hips against hers and ground his cock against her clit as he grabbed her ass and jerked her hard against him.

 

Kagome’s body went taut, she screamed into his mouth and her hands latched onto his arms in a white-knuckled grip as her release slammed into her with all the grace of a freight train, tearing through her body mercilessly, making her vision go white and her entire word to tip on its axis.

 

This cock pulsed once, twice, and then Inuyasha roared as he came hard inside his lover, his whole body shuddering as wave after wave of euphoria crashed into him, every muscle tightening, his mind going blank, and his teeth clenched so hard his jaw hurt. Her name fell from his lips on a breathless gasp as his hips pumped into her several more times, emptying himself til the last drop, until finally he collapsed forward with a groan, catching himself with an arm draped over the backseat and the other grappling to hold onto the door.

 

Both of them breathing heavily, sweaty, flushed, and completely sated, they simply stared at one another as they attempted to catch their breath, faces so close their lips brushed together with every exhalation. And then Kagome smiled at him, he smiled back, and he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss that bespoke of his ever-deepening feelings for her, and in her kiss, he discovered everything she felt in return and he sighed, his relief great, his exhilaration even greater.

 

He raised his hand to tenderly cup her face, sweeping his thumb over her soft cheek as he reluctantly pulled back to once more gaze into her eyes. He rested his forehead against her own and Kagome hummed in the back of her throat as she lifted a hand and grasped one of his ears, gently rubbing the sensitive flesh between her fingers. Inuyasha emitted a growling purr and her soft giggle drew a half-smirk to his lips.

 

He opened his mouth, about to suggest a round two, when suddenly his ear flicked and he frowned, lifting his head to stare out the window above her head.

 

Kagome blinked and her brow furrowed. “Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha was staring blankly out the car window and at Kagome’s questioning tone, he glanced down at her, a single eyebrow cocked. “The storm is over.”

 

She blinked again and gave him a strange look. “Um…okay?”

 

“And…the tow company is here. Outside. Waiting for us.”

 

Kagome stared as his words slowly sunk in and when they finally registered, Inuyasha watched those chocolate eyes go wide, her face turn red though this time not from pleasure, and the absolute mortification on her face would have been hilarious if he hadn’t been feeling it himself, though to a lesser degree.

 

“Oh my god,” Kagome moaned, covering her face with her hands as Inuyasha sat up, jerked his jeans back into place and fastened them again.

 

“Don’t worry,” he muttered, reaching down to grab her clothes and dropping and covering her up. Even if his windows were tinted, he didn’t trust the man outside to not start snooping around. “It’s a human male, he didn’t hear or see us. Poor sod looks completely lost, wondering where we are.” Gently he pried her hands from her face, dropped a reassuring kiss to her lips, and then moved the rest of the way off of her so she could continue getting dressed. He looked down at his still wet shirt, shrugged, and then hopped into the front seat again. He watched his girl – he smiled at that – dress in the backseat and waited until she was decently covered before he opened the door and waved to the confused looking human by the tow truck parked across the road from them.

 

He started toward them, but before Inuyasha could step out and prepare his car to be towed, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind and he paused, turning his head slightly and regarding her curiously.

 

Kagome, still blushing though not as furiously, smiled and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. “Best. Date. Ever,” she breathed.

 

Inuyasha grinned, lifted his hand to cradle the back of her head, and captured her lips in a heated kiss that reaffirmed their rapidly growing feelings for each other.


End file.
